


flowers in the breeze

by pe0ny



Category: Usagi Drop | Bunny Drop
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolicon, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pe0ny/pseuds/pe0ny
Summary: When Daikichi lets the sweet six-year-old outcast Rin come to stay with him, he's determined not to make a move. But he can only hold out for so long ...
Relationships: Kaga Rin/Kawachi Daikichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	flowers in the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> am i a terrible person? yes. yes i am.
> 
> this story is strictly 18+, dead dove: do not eat, and completely fictitious

The first time Daikichi sees Kaga Rin, all he can think is, _well,_ _fuck_.

There she is, crouching outside his family's house, looking at the flowers in the breeze, and he really should be thinking about his grandfather's funeral, his family, or at least just wondering who this little girl is that he's never seen before. 

But all he can notice suddenly, is how beautiful her delicate features are, her small pretty pink mouth, the long straight blonde hair framing her face, the curve of her tiny ass underneath the black dress. A strip of her thigh is showing, white and soft just underneath the hem of the dress, and Daikichi notices with horror that he's half-hard already. 

He prays that she's some distant relative or family friend's kid that he doesn't know about, and peels his eyes off her to head inside the house. 

If only he were so lucky. 

* * *

When he hears her name for the first time - _Kaga Rin,_ a pretty name too - and learns that she's the illegitimate child of his recently deceased grandfather, his heart gives a pang of pity. She can't be more than six or seven, and now she's alone in the world, parent-less. 

The pity turns to anger when the rest of his family refuses to do a thing to help her. He thinks of her out in the garden crouched down, the curve of her ass, her beautiful little face, and despite the fact that _this is a bad fucking idea_ is screaming on repeat in his head, he's the one to put his hand up and say that he'll look after her. 

To them all he's just a 30-year-old bachelor because he's unlucky with women, and he'd like to keep it that way. Nobody needs to know about his shameful late-night trips to Melonbooks, how he returns from Comiket twice a year with his bag packed full of doujinshi of Made in Abyss and Sword Art Online and posters that are promptly crammed into a cupboard when he gets home. As far as his family is concerned, he's fine. 

He chews the inside of his mouth raw when he has to take Rin back to his house, and his heart flutters when she slips her small hand in his, though she remains quiet. 

He looks down at her precious little face and thinks, _I am so fucked._

* * *

At first, everything is normal. Looking after a child is exhausting and different, and the first week or two are tough as he goes shopping, sets up an area for her to play in, enrolls her in school, realises that he's way in over his head. But Rin gradually opens up and starts to talk to him, and seeing her smile and laugh, if only once a week, makes it all worthwhile.

Daikichi refuses to make a move. She's a child, barely seven, and all he's ever had is flat chests and perfectly drawn vaginas on DVDs and doujinshi, and there's a world of difference between _that_ and this little girl, who trusts him. 

Still, that doesn't stop him from getting butterflies in his chest when she crawls onto his futon at night after a nightmare, and her tiny body settles back into him, back to chest, and her hair tickles his nose. When she hugs him, or sits on his lap, and he can feel himself getting hard. When he tries to look away when he helps her take a bath, but his eyes get drawn back to the white curve of her tiny ass, the perfect unshaven mound between her legs, her flat chest, things that shouldn't arouse him but send a thrill straight to his dick instead. 

He spends a lot of time getting off in the bathroom with the door locked, and the rest of the time in agony. 

Eventually, it all comes to a head. 

* * *

One Sunday afternoon, they're playing around in the living room, colouring books between them and the treat of soda bottles at their elbows.

Rin has been giggly all afternoon, and when she tells a particularly silly joke, Daikichi smirks and moves to tickle her, and when he moves in Rin shrieks and her limbs flail out, and they both watch as the soda bottle tips over and right into her lap. 

'Oh no,' she says, face falling. 'Sorry ...' 

'It's okay,' he shushes her, trying not to look at where the wetness has outlined her underwear against the fabric of her dress. He looks away. 'Don't worry.' 

He stands and helps her to her feet, then crouches down and ruffles her hair. 'Let's get you cleaned up, okay?' 

She nods, face innocent and wide-open. He takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom. 

Inside, she stands there for a moment, and Daikichi realises she's waiting for his instructions. 

'Um ...' he begins. 'First, let's get that dress off.' He bites his tongue when he realises how dirty that sounds, but Rin obviously hasn't noticed. With clumsy fingers, she reaches down and pulls the yellow dress over her head. He helps pull it off, lets it fall to the ground. 

She stands there, flat chest bare, looking up at him. 

'Is-' he clears his throat, 'is your underwear wet too?' 

She nods. 

He takes a deep breath. 

'Then, you can take that off, too.' 

She grabs the sides of it and shimmies it awkwardly down her hips. Daikichi notices, very distantly, that it's a pair they got last week at a department store. She picked it out, purple with a band of small lacy flowers at the top - and then his mind has gone blank because she's naked in front of him but for her little white socks. 

He's bathed her before, and this shouldn't be any different. But he hasn't been able to get away the past few days to jerk off in the bathroom, and he's suddenly all-too-aware of his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. 

'Sit on the edge of the bath,' he says, in a whisper. 

Rin nods, expression perfectly pure and trusting as always, and sits on the edge of the bath, frowning at the cold for a moment. She looks up at him, swinging her legs a little back and forth, the perfect model of childlike innocence. 

With shaking hands, Daikichi grabs a towel and runs it under the tap, wrings it out. The water drips down his hands, and for a second all he can do is stare down at the dark fabric, cold against his skin. 

_I'm fucked,_ he thinks. 

Slowly, he moves over to Rin and bends down onto his knees. Seeing her body from this close makes his mouth dry. He can see her tiny pink nipples, perky from being out in the open, and there's not a line of hair anywhere on her body. He looks down, and sees for a second the outline of her tiny pussy, making his mouth salivate, before he wrenches his gaze back up to her face. She's watching him with warm brown eyes, uncomprehending. 

Something breaks inside him. 

'Where did the soda spill, sweetie?' he says, his voice suddenly much more confident to his own ears. 

'All over here,' she says, using one finger to poke at her stomach and thighs. 'It's all sticky now.' She squirms. 

Daikichi smiles. 'Don't worry,' he says, feeling something disturbing and firm and _resolute_ forming in his gut. 'I'll make you feel all better.' 

He uses the towel to swipe at her stomach, bracing her with one hand around her waist and marveling at how good it feels - how good it _always_ feels - to hold her and feel her soft skin on his. He wipes away the stickiness, towel moving lower. 

When he starts moving it over her thighs, there's a lump in his throat and he feels like his dick is about to break through his pants. She's so delicate, so soft, and all he wants to do is pin her down and thrust into her tiny hole over and over right then and there until he comes deep inside her.

But instead, he cleans her thighs gently, watching the fabric press against her white skin, leaving it moist. When he prods at her inner thighs, she moves them open at his request, and as he wraps his hand along the top of her thigh and his fingers clench her hip, he can't avoid looking at her any longer. 

His gaze flickers, and her little pussy is on full display. 

There's no hair anywhere. Her lips are slightly spread, and in every way it's just like a small, perfect version of every other vagina he's ever seen. But this one belongs to Rin, and he's been tortured with her beauty and her cuteness and slept in the same bed as her before, and his breath hitches in his throat. 

'I'm just going to clean here, okay sweetie?' he says, bringing the towel up. He looks up at her.

'Okay,' she nods. 

He swipes the towel over her pussy lips once and she shudders. He does it again and she twitches a little, makes a small noise. He can't help but smile. Her little clit must be sensitive. 

As if guided purely by some instinct deep inside him, he sets aside the towel and says, 'You're all clean, but I've noticed something, Rin. Do you mind if I have a look at it?' 

She frowns. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' he says with a smile, and reaches up to pat her head. 'I just need to have a look, okay?'

'Okay,' she nods again, slipping a thumb into her mouth and sucking on it. 

Daikichi's heart flutters at that. _So fucking cute._ His hand falls and comes to rest on her thighs. 

It's different, feeling her without the towel, and he looks down at his fingers, impossibly long against her small body. He strokes up and down her thighs experimentally a few times, long fingers nearly wrapping around them, and gives them a slight squeeze. Rin makes a small noise and he hides a smile. 

He lets his fingers trail upwards, into the dip of her prepubescent hips, up along her stomach. He lets them crawl upwards, even slides his thumbs over her tiny, adorable nipples. She squirms. 'What're you-'

'Don't worry,' he says. 'I'm almost done.' 

He leans back on his knees, hands coming to rest on her thighs again. He stares down unabashedly at her pussy, nearly drooling, and the temptation is finally too great. 

He slides a trembling thumb over her small expanse of white skin, and swipes it over her clit. 

She twitches. 'Daikichi ...' 

'Just a minute,' he breathes. There's nothing in his head now but raging white noise, like the roar of an ocean, and before he even realises he's doing it, he's leaning forward, hands dropping, and her inner thigh is warm against his cheek, and then his tongue is inside her. 

For a long, perfect moment, all Daikichi knows is her sweet, clean scent in his nose, the soft folds of her pussy lips parting against the flat of his tongue, and the little ring of muscle that the tip of his tongue has darted into, impossibly tight. His entire mouth covers her, and she's moist and hot and it's everything he's ever dreamed of. 

When Rin makes a noise above him he finally draws back, already missing the taste of her in his mouth. 

'Sometimes,' he begins, breath unsteady, '... you know how sometimes, adults like to kiss each other? Sometimes, they're ... trying to help with something. That's what ... I was just doing.' 

Rin looks at him. 'Okay,' she says. 'Is it all better?'

'It's much better,' he says. 'Much, much better.' 

He helps her get dressed in clean clothes, then sets her down to play in the living room again. 

He darts into the toilet and presses his back against the closed door, furiously unbuttoning his pants and not even bothering to pull them down before he grabs his cock and starts jerking off. He remembers the clean sweet scent of Rin's prepubescent pussy against his tongue, and then he's quickly imagining how it would feel to press his dick into that intense tightness, how she'd squirm beneath him, how he'd thrust into her slowly at first and build her up until he's fucking her hard, her tiny body completely eclipsed by his and short legs barely reaching past his hips. 

He comes thinking about her screaming beneath him as he ruins her tiny, six-year-old pussy with his adult cock, about stretching out her insides and leaving her with come leaking out of her for days. 

Afterwards, he sits down with her on the living room floor, and picks up a colouring book. 

_i'm going to make you mine,_ he thinks, looking over at her astutely focusing on a book. _You'll be mine, soon._


End file.
